Little Drummer Girl
by Talia NCIS fan
Summary: Tony and Ziva are brought together on Christmas Eve by an angel. *Christmas one shot. Total fluff* Happy Holidays y'all!


Little Drummer Girl

She's standing on the corner in the snow on Christmas Eve. She can't be any older than 10. She has a thin little patched up coat and fingerless gloves. Her feet are bare and blue and her dirty hair is matted. Her face and skin is dark with dirt and soot. Hanging around her neck is a little beat up red drum. In each had is a drumstick and she's playing the drum. At her feet is a holey hat with a couple of coins in it. As she plays she sings. People toss in a coin every once in a while but no one really pays much attention to her, but she doesn't mind. It's her job to spread Christmas Spirit.

Ziva's walking down the street when the sound of singing catches her attention. She walks for a little before she comes across the little girl. "Hello" the girl smiles but doesn't halt her playing.

"Hello" Ziva smiles back.

"How are you Ziva" the girls asks. Ziva raises his eyebrow confused. How does this girl know her name.

"I am fine. I must ask how you know my name" Ziva asks.

"I know everyone's name Ziva. It's part of my job" the girl winks.

"What is your name" Ziva asks.

"Oh don't trouble yourself with my name. Who are you spending Christmas with?" the girl asks.

"I will spend my Christmas at home alone" Ziva says.

"You haven't always spent it alone. You spent it with Tony and your team last year. Why not this year?" the girl asks concerned.

"Everyone has other plans"

"But not Tony. He plans on spending it with just his father. His father's trying to get him to call you right now" the girl giggles.

"How would you know that?" Ziva asks.

"The same way I know everyone's name" the girl says.

"I do not think Tony wants me over there" Ziva shook her head.

"You love him right?" the girl asks.

"We are partners and family" Ziva says vaguely.

"You love him as more than that. Just like he loves you."

"How could you know that as well" Ziva asks unbelieving.

"Ziva, it is my job to know those things. Like I know that Tim and Abby love each other but are too afraid to defy Gibbs. I know Gibbs has had two true loves one of course being Shannon. It's my job to know everything." the girl explains.

"Will you spend Christmas alone?" Ziva asks.

"My job involves me talking with a lot of people. I will not be alone" the girl smiles softly. "Now go, that's him calling" as if in cue Ziva's phone rings.

"Thank you" Ziva smiles.

"Merry Christmas" the girl says and Ziva leaves answering her phone. The girl resumes her singing knowing Tony and Zova would get together. The conversation with Tony wasn't for nothing.

_Tony was roaming the streets trying to decided whether he should invite Ziva over. His father was bothering him to call her. When he stumbled across the little girl he had almost decided against it._

_ "Hello Tony" the girl smiled not halting her drumming._

"_What? Wait how do you know my name?" Tony asked suspiciously._

_ "I know everyone's names" the girl giggled._

"_Fine what's your name?" Tony asked._

_ "My name doesn't matter. What matters is you need to call Ziva" the girl said redirecting the question. _

"_I don't know. Why would she want to come over to my house?" Tony frowned._

_ "Because she loves you. And you love her"_

"_I don't think so" Tony shook his head._

_ "Of course she does Tony. Why can't you believe it?" the girl said._

"_I'm not the type of guy she would go for" Tony said._

_ "That is because when she find guys she avoids guys like you because she wants to hide her feelings. Just like you never go for girls like her. You have one night stands and chase everything is a skirt so you can pretend you don't love her. If you pretend and do nothing you can't get hurt" _

"_How do you know she loves me?" Tony asked worriedly._

_ "Because I know everything. Just the way she looks at you is a big indicator" the girl explained._

"_I don't want to get hurt again" _

_ "You won't Tony, I promise" the girl smiled. _

"_Thank you" Tony smiled taking a deep breath._

_ "Your welcome Tony. Merry Christmas" the girl said as Tony ran off._

The girl sung well into the night even as less and less people were walking around. When the clock struck midnight she stopped drumming for the first time since she started. She stopped singing and turned her eyes upward. There was a twinkle in the sky and she broke into a wide smile. "Merry Christmas" she whispered. Then she was gone.

**Hey everyone! I will be working on Temporary Home and The True Nell Jones I just wanted to write a little Christmas piece. I love the song Little Drummer Boy so I wrote this. Thank all my readers for being so supportive and amazing. I plan on trying to update more after Christmas but I've been busy. For now though you'll have to take this :). Alright every one (stealing a line from an awesome story). _Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._ Happy Holidays! :D**

**-JJ**


End file.
